


Удача новичка

by Rustor, wtfironwinter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, spy's daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustor/pseuds/Rustor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Баки слушал и думал о том, что Стива здесь точно не должно было быть. Потому что он обязательно счёл бы творившееся безобразие безнравственным и опасным.Или история о том, что дети – объединяют.





	Удача новичка

Прогремел взрыв. Пыль от разрушенного здания мягко осела на траву, и только тогда к эпицентру стали подтягиваться люди. Сирена молчала, а, значит, никто не пострадал. Здание же отстроят заново, не привыкать.

В этом месте что-то подобное случалось по три раза в месяц, хотя эта неделя была урожайной, пусть и несколько однотипной на события. Если первый взрыв просто выбил все окна в лаборатории, то второй уничтожил её подчистую.

Обычно живущие здесь обладали большей фантазией.

Тони Старк сидел перед широким экраном, на котором хорошо были видны разрушения. Он не выглядел ни разозлённым, ни хоть сколько-нибудь расстроенным, и только его губы шевелились. Видимо, мозг машинально начал подсчёт ущерба, который всё равно оплачивать не ему.

Ну, по крайней мере, Баки на это надеялся.

— Ты знаешь, что это было? — спросил он, привлекая к себе внимание. Тони отвлёкся, перевёл недоумённый взгляд на него, словно пытаясь переключиться с одного канала на другой, а потом ответил:

— Предполагаю, они снова начали изучать биографию Нобеля, и вместо теоретической подготовки перешли сразу к практике. А нагревать динитрогликоль опасно для здоровья. Хорошо, что они не люди, иначе бы их взрывом задело. А так паршивцы сумели вовремя смыться.

— Они идиоты, — с чувством сказал Баки, — и их всё равно поймают.

— Разумеется.

— Вот скажи мне, Старк, какого чёрта? — не выдержал Баки и задал давно волнующий его вопрос. — Они второй раз за неделю взрывают лабораторию своего куратора. Они должны были его завербовать, очаровать, перетянуть на свою сторону… А чем они занимаются?

— Заметь, они его любимые ученики.

— Если после первого взрыва так оно и было, то сейчас всё изменилось.

Старк ухмыльнулся и кивком указал на экран, где куратор, хватаясь за голову, бегал вокруг двух покрытых копотью, но в остальном невредимых подростков и причитал. Периодически он останавливался и снова начинал ощупывать их конечности на предмет переломов, не обращая внимания на разрушенные стены.

Баки сжал переносицу и утомлённо закрыл глаза.

— Но как?..

Тони с сочувствием похлопал его по плечу и ответил, не сомневаясь в правдивости своих слов:

— Они просто обаятельные засранцы.

***

Чай был горячим, он обжигал ладони, но после криокамеры Баки был готов залезть в кипяток целиком, лишь бы только согреться. Дрожь, которой раньше не дозволялось проявляться, сейчас сотрясала его тело. Впрочем, ещё каких-то полчаса, и он забудет о холоде надолго, тем более в Ваканде с солнцем и теплом не было никакого дефицита.

Да и Стив сидел рядом, сияя белозубой улыбкой.

Наташа, такая непривычная с выбеленными волосами, присела на подлокотник дивана рядом с Баки и сочувственно ему улыбнулась.

— Если хочешь, могу принести ещё кружку.

— Спасибо, — Баки мотнул головой и поправил чуть сползший с плеча плед. — Этого достаточно.

Эйфория от радости встречи со Стивом уже успела схлынуть, а размораживающиеся мозги разогнались практически до нормального функционирования. Всё это складывалось в совершенно логичную, но от того не ставшую более понятной картину: Наташе что-то от него было надо. И именно с её подачи Баки подняли из криосна, хотя коды в его голове всё ещё представляли опасность.

Оставалось сидеть и считать минуты, когда Стива «случайно» куда-нибудь вызовут, чтобы остаться с ней наедине. Так хотя бы можно будет понять, насколько он нужен.

— Прости, — Стив нахмурился, глядя на экран телефона, на котором отображалась новая sms. — Мне нужно отойти на пару часов, но я вернусь и зайду к тебе вечером, хорошо?

— Конечно, Стиви, — кивнул Баки и ободряюще ему улыбнулся. Он не чувствовал опасности, ему скорее было любопытно и даже немного лестно, что он, оказывается, ещё весьма ценный ресурс. И получаса не прошло, как его уже начали вербовать.

Когда за Стивом закрылась дверь, милая улыбка стекла с лица Наташи, трансформировавшись в ироничную, едва затрагивавшую глаза и уголки губ. Баки немного поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, отпил ещё глоток не успевшего остыть чая и сказал:

— Я тебя внимательно слушаю.

Наташа одобрительно кивнула, растеклась по подлокотнику так, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне, и негромко произнесла:

— Нам нужна твоя помощь. Не хочешь ли поучаствовать в уничтожении Гидры?

— Инициатором, я так понимаю, является не Стив? — прищурился Баки, чувствуя, как от ненавистного слова в душе начал подниматься гнев. 

— Не совсем, — уклончиво сказала Наташа и пояснила: — Видишь ли, у нас есть план, который включает в себя много разведки, игр в шпионов и актёрства. Сам понимаешь, у Стива с этим не очень.

— Но кто тогда организатор всего этого? Кому я нужен? — нахмурился Баки, удерживая себя на месте.

На самом деле ему было всё равно, кто из Мстителей решил взяться за Гидру, это не играло никакой роли. Главное, что его звали поучаствовать, и лишь привычка ещё с армии собирать как можно больше информации не давала согласиться без вопросов.

— Ты встретишься с ним вечером. Сейчас приходи в себя, общайся со Стивом, а я за тобой зайду, как всё будет готово. Хорошо?

Он посмотрел на мирную, доверчивую улыбку Чёрной Вдовы, зацепился взглядом за хорошо замаскировавшегося в кронах деревьях Соколиного Глаза с луком наперевес и даже кивнул в ответ на его приветливый взмах рукой. То, что затевалось, явно было не просто нарисованным на коленке за полчаса планом.

И, чёрт побери, ему это нравилось.

— Хорошо. Я в деле.

***

Харли Кинер, невысокий вихрастый мальчишка, бессменный заводила всех ярких и не очень безопасных начинаний, смотрел расфокусированным взглядом в стену и думал. Баки даже испытал краткий приступ умиления, настолько он сейчас был похож на своего кумира — Тони Старка. Тот тоже любил так зависать в поисках гениальных озарений, которые то и дело посещали его голову.

Его друг Купер в это время придирчиво разглядывал чертёж, крутя его в разные стороны и пытаясь понять, что на нём вообще изображено. А так как никакие правила начертания не были соблюдены, понять полёт мысли автора оказалось сложно.

Тони бесшумно подошёл сзади и протянул кружку с кофе. К концу третьей недели, как они находились здесь, Тони уже практически смирился с тем, что Баки предпочитает осквернять священный напиток молоком и сахаром в страшных пропорциях. Так что теперь он кривился, но хотя бы молчал, оставляя в прошлом гневные отповеди о святотатцах. 

Наташа получила вторую кружку и благодарно кивнула, не отвлекаясь от отчёта, полученного несколько часов назад. Баки и Тони успели просмотреть его чуть раньше и потому больше внимания обращали на экран, показывавший, что творится сейчас в комнате, где были Харли и Купер. Огромный учебный комплекс был буквально утыкан камерами, и Тони в любой момент мог подключиться к любой из них, чтобы получить изображение.

— Что это за хрень? — вопросил Харли в пространство и начал по кругу обходить механизм, напоминавший помесь пылесоса с теплообменником. Купер перевёл на него удивлённый взгляд:

— Это тебя надо спрашивать. Эта хрень, вообще-то, часть твоего курсового проекта.

Искреннее недоумение, а затем и вселенская печаль исказили лицо Харли. Если неведомая херня и была когда-то частью его проекта, то явно не в этой реальности.

— Как же я тогда его сдал? — поинтересовался Харли у Купера. Тот пожал плечами и закатил глаза. Баки перевёл взгляд на невозмутимого Тони и с чувством поинтересовался, догадываясь, что Тони свои курсовые сдавал примерно так же:

— Мне вот тоже интересно: как?

— Хорошо подвешенный язык и прокачанная до нужного уровня логика творят чудеса.

— По себе судишь, Старк?

— Ну не с тебя же мне пример брать, — фыркнул Тони.

Смешок Наташи заставил их обоих вздрогнуть и вспомнить, что они не одни и вообще-то должны больше внимания обращать на экран, чем друг на друга. Потому что Харли и любой, мало-мальски взрывоопасный механизм сочетались просто отвратительно. Вернее, для науки довольно неплохо, а вот для здоровья и нервных клеток окружающих — нет. 

За своей маленькой пикировкой они явно упустили часть диалога и услышали уже только завершающую фразу Харли:

— Ну, видимо, профессор тоже был не в курсе.

— То есть ты предлагаешь?.. — на лице Купера появился интерес. Он смял оказавшийся бесполезным чертёж и точным броском, не глядя, забросил его в урну. 

— Давай его разберём?

Наташа встала и подошла ближе к экрану, уперев ладони в бока. Судя по её мрачному прищуру, кое-кого в ближайшее время ждал серьёзный разговор, а, как уже успел убедиться Баки, с тётей Нат шутки плохи.

— Старк, как у них там с противопожарной безопасностью?

— В режиме постоянной готовности. Покруче Дубины с огнетушителем будет. 

— Хорошо, — хмуро сказала Наташа и села в кресло Тони, которое тот не успел занять. Отчёт был забыт, а за процессом разбора неведомого механизма она, видимо, решила наблюдать с первого ряда.

Баки и Тони переглянулись и, поняв друг друга без слов, отправились на кухню. Если что пойдёт не так, они всё равно оперативно помочь не смогут. И вообще, пусть Гидра сама разбирается со своими воспитанниками. 

Если уж столь крупная организация возжелала иметь армию воспитанных с малых лет супер-детей, то пусть сама разгребает последствия.

***

Наташа, как и обещала, зашла за ним после полуночи, когда дворец в основной своей массе погрузился в сон. Они поднялись на несколько этажей выше, столкнулись с королём Т’Чаллой, обменялись вежливыми поклонами и зашли в небольшую, явно не жилую комнату. Там их уже ждали Бартон и одноглазый негр, в котором Баки узнал бывшего главу Щ.И.Т.а.

— А король не участвует?

— Он в курсе, но оставляет это на нас. Присаживайтесь, сержант, Старк ещё не прибыл, ждём только его, — мирно ответил Фьюри, развалившись в единственном кресле. Остальным, видимо, должны были достаться стулья или табуретки.

— Так это… — медленно начал Баки, чувствуя, как внутренности снова начинает вымораживать, будто в него залили пару галлонов хладагента.

— Да, — кивнула Наташа и села на стол, рядом с Бартоном. — Это он был инициатором твоей разморозки. А зачем это ему, спросишь сам, если он снова не отделается общими фразами.

— Дорогая моя Романофф, — голос Старка донёсся от двери, и он зашёл стремительно, на ходу убирая старкфон в карман серого пиджака. — Я был оглушительно серьёзен, когда говорил о своих причинах. Или ты снова меня в чём-то подозреваешь?

— Помимо изворотливости, любви к интригам и неумении говорить всю правду в лицо?

— Мне казалось, что всё это ты знала с нашей первой встречи.

— Боюсь, ещё до неё, — улыбнулась Наташа. Старк фыркнул и быстро подошёл к Баки, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия. Он был напряжён и взвинчен, крепко стискивал зубы, но в глазах его не было ничего из того, что мелькало тогда, в бункере.

Баки осторожно пожал её и заметил, как на лице Старка мелькнуло и тут же пропало облегчение. Словно он был благодарен, что Баки не стал ни задавать глупых вопросов, ни колебаться или отказываться.

— Исторический момент, — громким шёпотом сказал Бартон, склоняясь к уху Наташи. — А никто, кроме нас, его не зафиксировал.

Он охнул, когда острый локоть Наташи врезался в бок, и Баки ему только посочувствовал. Он помнил, как била эта хрупкая с виду девушка. Фьюри же наблюдал за происходящим балаганом со спокойствием буддийского мудреца, попавшего в детский сад. Когда выдрать вроде бы хочется, но статус уже не позволяет, и приходится расслабиться и получать удовольствие.

— Начнём, пока на нас не натолкнулся кто-нибудь из остальных мстителей. Итак, сержант, Вы в курсе, зачем мы здесь?

— Я знаю только то, что вы хотите уничтожить Гидру, — отозвался Баки, садясь на табуретку. И где они только нашли её, не иначе как Бартон решил подшутить. Старк оседлал стул и крепко сжал руками его спинку.

— Тогда мне нужно рассказать тебе всё с самого начала, — сказал он, качнувшись на стуле несколько раз и, глубоко вздохнув, начал объяснять.

Баки слушал и думал о том, что Стива здесь точно не должно было быть. Потому что он обязательно счёл бы творившееся безобразие безнравственным и опасным, забывая о том, что сам ещё подростком рвался на войну, невзирая ни на какие увещевания.

Потому что использовать детей — плохо и безответственно. Даже если шило в их жопе больше капитанского.

Всё началось ещё с развала Щ.И.Т.а. Прожжённые агенты, оказавшись в довольно стандартной для их дела ситуации, решили поступить нестандартно и позволили Стиву руководить операцией. В итоге вскрылась правда, изменившая правила игры, и следующий ход выпало делать Гидре. И она сделала, умело манипулируя правительствами многих стран, результатом чего стал соковианский договор и последующие за ним трения.

Разумеется, Гидра понимала, что подобный договор не вызовет ничего, кроме бури протеста, да она и не рассчитывала на согласие всех сторон. И потому, когда буря улеглась, страны выдвинули новый, облегчённый вариант договора, принять который после всех бед казалось разумным и даже логичным.

Правительство Америки решило создать школу для одарённых детей, с супер-силами или с IQ, приближённым к IQ Старка. Они не требовали ни регистрации, ни даже оплаты за обучение, лишь просили заключить контракт на то, что все дети, решившие отучиться в их учебном заведении, отслужат после своей стране… какое-то время. Благо и знания обещались существенные, и сроки ставились адекватные, и всё бы было замечательно, не стой за всем этим Гидра.

— И вы хотите помешать им создать эту школу? — спросил Баки, переводя взгляд со Старка на Фьюри.

— Вряд ли бы это получилось бескровно, а второй войны нам не нужно, после первой бы оправиться, — покачала головой Наташа. — Да и идея неплохая в своём роде. Школа будет на виду у СМИ, так что условия там довольно приличные, многие дети могли бы о таком только мечтать.

— Но мозги им будет затуманивать Гидра.

— Если успеет, — хмыкнул Бартон, а Старк снова качнулся на стуле, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Мы решили внедрить в эту школу группу детей, подходящих под заданные параметры. Это не так сложно, к тому же у нас уже было на примете несколько… экземпляров. Их цель — перевербовать преподавателей и перетащить на свою сторону. В идеальном варианте развития событий мы будем иметь охрененную школу, построенную на деньги Гидры, с полностью лояльными нам учителями, которые будут учить детей миру, дружбе и равенству. Ну и конечно, как дать в глаз всяким инопланетным тварям, не спалив при этом полгорода. 

— Устраняем свои же ошибки, — невозмутимо пояснил Фьюри, отчего остальные мстители закатили глаза.

— И вы думаете, всё будет вот так просто? Они же фанатики, способные родную мать продать ради своих идеалов, а тут чужие дети.

— Конечно фанатики, — кивнула Наташа, спрыгивая со стола и подходя к Баки почти вплотную. Положив прохладную ладонь ему на плечо, она уверенно сказала: — Фанатики своего дела. Мы вмешались в этап отбора учителей и постарались сделать так, чтобы ими оказались те люди, для кого профессия была бы выше собственных убеждений. Было сложно и не всегда удачно, но…

— Кажется, у нас получилось, — сказал Старк. — В основной своей массе. Школа откроется через две недели, дети уже готовы и рвутся в бой, а нам останется только наблюдать, вмешиваясь лишь в том случае, если им экстренно понадобится помощь.

— Хорошо, — медленно кивнул Баки, пытаясь уложить в голове всю схему, построенную на довольно странных и шатких предпосылках. — Допустим, у вас всё получится, и всё это сработает. Зачем вам я?

— Барнс, — проникновенно сказал Старк, в несколько прыжков пододвигаясь ближе вместе со стулом. — Ты представь, что попытается сделать с нами Стив, когда узнает о задуманном безобразии. Мир не переживёт нашей потери. Ну, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока мы новую смену не подготовим.

— А ещё нам пригодятся твои навыки разведки, уникальные, пусть и обрывочные знания о Гидре, терпение снайпера, способного сидеть в засаде и уникальное умение доводить Старка до белого каления, чтобы нам с Нат скучно не было, — будничным тоном добавил Бартон, воспользовавшись тем, что Наташа всё ещё стояла рядом с Баки.

— Поверь, — сказал Фьюри, и от его усмешки передёрнуло всех присутствующих в комнате. — Скучно тебе не будет. Ты слишком редко бываешь дома с детьми и потому не представляешь, что тебя ждёт. Итак, сержант, Вы в деле?

Баки поочерёдно посмотрел на всех и вздохнул. Если уж участвовать в балагане, так хотя бы в первых рядах. Так что ни одной весомой причины сказать «нет» у него не было.

— Да. И каков будет первый приказ?

***

— Что ты делаешь? — Баки склонился над плечом Тони, вглядываясь в непонятные каракули. Тони писал как курица лапой, а цифры вообще сливались в одну большую кляксу.

— Веду статистику проделок наших шпионов. Вот, например, сегодня они попытались скормить своего преподавателя по химии собакам. Уже в третий раз.

— Второй, — поправил его Баки, находя нужную строчку и наконец-то расшифровывая иероглифы в знакомые слова. Вроде бы.

— Третий.

— Второй.

— Третий, второй был на той неделе, между прорывом трубы над спальнями девочек и завязыванием антенны в узел. 

— Тогда были кошки, — хмыкнул Баки, глядя на то, как Старк, зависнув на пару секунд, скривился и зачеркнул одну из цифр, в котором сносно узнавалась тройка.

— Аргумент. Тогда кошки пойдут в подпункт.

— Не боишься, что Т’Чалла обидится на такую дискриминацию? — невинно поинтересовался Баки, без труда уворачиваясь от брошенной в него ручки. Всё-таки поведение детишек было заразным, иначе как объяснить, что чем дольше они проводили в этой комнате вместе, тем больше подколок и дурачеств они сваливали друг на друга.

— И всё-таки, — подал голос Клинт, вышедший из кухни с огромной кружкой чая в руках и бутербродом. — Тони, мне казалось, что мы их вербовать отправили.

— Ну да.

— Ты уверен, что вот это вот подходит? Или это новые альтернативные методы, о которых никто не слышал?

Баки порадовался, что в кои-то веки этот вопрос задал кто-то другой, а не он сам. А то надоело за эти месяцы чувствовать себя попугаем.

— Боюсь, это просто тот самый альтернативный преподаватель, на которого их обаяние не действует, — подал плечами Тони. — Впрочем, он мне и самому никогда не нравился, так что пускай устраняют.

— Зато мы теперь знаем, — сказал Баки, — что самых успешных можно и в верхушку Гидры внедрять. Для естественной смены руководства.

— Главное их в Щ.И.Т. не принимать! — мрачно сказала Наташа, отбирая записи Тони и бегло просматривая. Баки даже позавидовал той лёгкости, с которой она могла читать каракули Тони. Сразу видны годы практики.

— Какая разница, всё равно мы с ними на одной планете живём, — здраво заметил Клинт. Баки перевёл взгляд на Тони и увидел, как глаза того затуманились, что говорило о том, что пара часов, и он выдаст очередную гениально-безумную идею.

— Тони, прекрати думать о терраформировании других планет, нам эту для начала спасти надо!

— А жаль… — мечтательно вздохнула Наташа, обращаясь в никуда. — Так бы мы их по окончанию миссии куда-нибудь сослали.

— Пожалей вселенную, ей ещё рано сталкиваться с нашими детками, — укорил её Тони.

— А нам бежать уже поздно, — сказал Клинт и впился в свой бутерброд зубами.

***

Убежище или штаб-квартира оказалась на удивление уютной. Её строил Старк, а, как потом выяснилось, всё, за что он брался, всегда отвечало максимально возможному уровню комфорта. Баки, не знавший подобного даже в детстве, искренне наслаждался возможностью просто отдыхать, посматривать на экраны и изредка принимать гостей.

Но когда в дверь позвонили, Баки с удивлением оторвался от книги, которую читал, и пошёл открывать. Сегодня он никого не ждал, и уж тем более Старка, остальные предпочитали вваливаться без звонка и оповещения, оправдывая свою должность шпионов.

За дверью и правда стоял Старк, непривычный в кожанке и джинсах, с большой спортивной сумкой у ног. Тёмные круги под глазами и едва заметно дёргающийся уголок губ выдавали, насколько его задолбал окружающий мир, и пришёл он сюда, чтобы…

Спрятаться.

Баки моргнул и снова посмотрел на сумку. Старк пожал плечами и, подхватив её за ручки, буркнул:

— Смирись.

И протиснулся мимо него, без промедления направляясь к свободной спальне.

Баки, всё ещё ошеломлённый, пытавшийся уложить в голове в очередной раз сломанную систему координат, по которой жил этот странный человек, вернулся к пульту и сел за книгу. Читалось плохо, хотя бы потому, что острый слух без труда улавливал весь тот шум, что производил Старк, устраиваясь на новом месте. Но сюжет всё же захватил, и Баки снова вернулся в реальность, когда Старк закончил и сел рядом с кружкой свежесваренного ароматного кофе.

— Берроуз? — спросил он, мельком взглянул на обложку. — Классика жанра. Хороший выбор.

— Что-то случилось? — Баки отложил книгу в сторону и ещё раз внимательно осмотрел Старка. Тот выглядел уже спокойнее, почти разгладилась складка у губ, но до настоящей расслабленности было ещё далеко.

— Да, — кивнул Старк, откинувшись в кресле и вперив взгляд в экран. — Один мировой скандал с моим участием, так что теперь мне лучше не показываться какое-то время на людях, пусть все прочувствуют и осознают. И нет, потому что Пеппер тоже в курсе, и моя голова в безопасности, несмотря на очередное падение курса акций. 

Баки открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, но потом снова закрыл. Он слабо разбирался в политических кошках-мышках Старка с Гидрой и потому всё же не стал уточнять детали. Захочет, сам расскажет. Главное было то, что всё оказалось запланированным, а, значит, ничего на самом деле не случилось. 

Хотя то, что теперь им придётся жить на одной территории, смущало. Это если смягчать. А на деле Баки просто не представлял, во что всё это выльется, и не захочет ли Старк в один момент просто открутить ему голову, поддавшись эмоциям.

Видимо, сомнения отразились на его лице или Старк просто это предположил, потому что он повернулся к Баки лицом и со вздохом сказал:

— Давай уточним раз и навсегда. Ты — не Гидра. А я — отвратительный сосед, который слушает тяжёлый рок на полную громкость, игнорирует все режимы дня, которые за столько веков придумали люди, и собирается эксплуатировать тебя самым безжалостным образом. Вот, например, уже сегодня ночью ты отправишься в школу и развесишь дополнительные датчики движения там, где я тебе скажу, потому что я наслышан о твоих способностях ниндзя, а доверять подобное детям будет просто самоубийством. И в этом случае, мы точно лишимся остатков контроля над ними и будем вынуждены переехать в подвал под школой, чтобы следить уже оттуда. Вопросы? Возражения?

— Можно я сначала книжку дочитаю, а потом ты мне будешь объяснять, что где вешать? — спросил Баки и поймал широкую ухмылку Старка. Ещё не улыбка, но и не враждебность, которой он ждал.

Если так пойдёт и дальше, возможно, всё закончится не так уж и плохо. Возможно, они даже сработаются.

***

Клинт сидел за пультом и в ускоренном режиме просматривал хроники последних событий, останавливаясь каждый раз, когда там появлялся его сын. Баки ему мог бы только посочувствовать — нет ничего сложнее, чем позволить своему ребёнку, пусть старшему и разумному, участвовать в опаснейшей операции. Поэтому, когда на Клинта накатывали приступы родительской паники, и он начинал часами сидеть перед экраном, ему никто не мешал.

Тони остановился в проёме в обнимку с неизменной кружкой кофе и тарелкой с едой, в которой Баки навскидку видел неровно нарезанные бутерброды, конфеты, фрукты и даже оливки. Он только что выполз из своей спальни, превратившейся в филиал мастерской, но выглядел довольно бодро.

За последние недели это стало настолько привычным зрелищем, что Баки только сейчас осознал — Тони оказался хорошим соседом. Их привычки совпадали ровно настолько, чтобы не сталкиваться локтями в главном, и различались там, где это можно было простить.

Хотя периодические стычки за более или менее адекватный режим дня и кофе без сахара всё-таки случались.

— Как там Стив? — спросил Тони, предлагая Баки свою тарелку с едой. Взяв из неё пару конфет и половинку яблока, Баки тут же в него вгрызся, наслаждаясь его кислым вкусом. Зелёные, как он любил. — Не потерял тебя ещё?

— Наташа его отвлекает, а я звоню достаточно регулярно и бессистемно, чтобы он не заподозрил похищение. Сейчас в Гватемале, пытается найти общий язык с местным населением. Я так и не понял, что он там забыл.

— Возможно, что он и сам не знает, — хмыкнул Тони, бросая в рот пару оливок. — Фьюри пообещал занять его всем, чем только можно, а он и рад стараться, получив прощение. Наверняка опять сорвался с минимумом информации, понадеявшись разобраться на месте.

— Чем дальше от нас, тем лучше, — честно сказал Баки, как раз наблюдая за тем, как сын своего отца на экране успешно обстреливал девчонок мелкими спелыми яблоками. Те визжали и возводили баррикады, пока самая смелая и юркая собирала боеприпасы. Харли руководил из кустов, высчитывая скорость ветра и траекторию движения преподавателей, чтобы их забава не накрылась медным тазом. Насколько Баки помнил, куратор появился в самый разгар сражения, и на ужин воители ели собственноручно приготовленную шарлотку.

Клинт со вздохом закрыл запись и, повернувшись к ним, с тоской спросил:

— Вот и что я скажу Лоре? Что наш сын дурачится и создаёт проблемы преподавателям?

— Ты скажешь правду, — серьёзно сказал Тони. — Что ваш сын не находится в концлагере под постоянной угрозой раскрытия. Что он смеётся и дурачится, заваливает тесты и пишет отличные сочинения, с которыми учительница литературы носится уже вторую неделю, решая на какой конкурс послать. Что дети там сыты, накормлены и одеты, а самым страшным наказанием за шалость у них является приготовить шарлотку из тех яблок, которые они побили друг об друга. Поверь, это то, что хочет услышать каждый родитель — что с их ребёнком всё хорошо.

— И в кого ты такой умный, Старк? — помолчав, спросил Клинт и, судя по облегчению в голосе, ему это и требовалось услышать

— По непроверенной информации очевидцев — в папу, — невозмутимо ответил Тони. — Хотя мама в процессе явно поучаствовала больше.

Баки хмыкнул и утянул с тарелки последний кусок сыра, игнорируя возмущённый вопль Тони. Он был полностью согласен со словами Тони и восхищался тем, что тот смог сказать то, что нужно, тогда, когда нужно.

А если для того, чтобы разогнать дурные мысли, ему надо украсть еду и подбить на это Клинта, словно они и сами как дети, то почему бы и нет.

***

Баки вытряхнул из конверта плотный лист бумаги и расправил его, вглядываясь в уже знакомые округлые буквы Питера. Еженедельный отчёт, точно в срок. Единственное, способы доставки были каждый раз разными, и фантазия детей в этом вопросе опять же была безгранична. До голубиной почты ещё не дошло, и то лишь потому, что бедная птица просто бы не донесла такую тяжесть до их штаб-квартиры.

Хотя, была среди той компашки парочка умелых ведьмочек...

Ничего принципиально нового в отчёте Питера не содержалось. Всё это Баки и сам наблюдал на экранах или же просматривал записи, сделанные в те редкие часы, когда спал. Особой физической активности на этом задании не было, тело не уставало и ему практически не хотелось спать. Чего не скажешь о Тони. Но тот много лет жил в подобном режиме, и сейчас уложить его в постель было не проще, чем укачать младенца, твёрдо решившего перебудить весь дом.

Баки уже хотел отложить отчёт в сторону и показать его Тони утром, как увидел небольшую приписку специально для него. Питер в ней задавал один весьма конкретный вопрос и явно надеялся на ответ. Баки хмыкнул, покачал головой и отправился на поиски Тони.

Тот ещё не спал, хотя, судя по осоловевшим глазам, был близок к этому. Как раз самый удачный момент, когда можно отвлечь Тони от работы, а потом просто отправить спать и не дать убиваться об очередной апгрейд системы наблюдения за детишками.

— Мы что-то упустили? — поднял на него взгляд Тони и заморгал, пытаясь вернуть зрению чёткость. Точно надо будет его отправить спать, тем более что Наташа была готова выдать ему чуть ли не письменный приказ на этот счёт.

— Можно и так сказать, — кивнул Баки, невозмутимо устраиваясь прямо на чертежах и протягивая Тони отчёт. — Можешь сразу читать приписку в самом конце, она самая важная.

Тони кивнул и без возражений углубился в чтение. Баки с весельем наблюдал, как медленно поднимались его брови, и не смог сдержать улыбку. Питер спрашивал совет для друга в любовных делах. Этот друг, уже освоившийся с планированием с крыш и теперь пытавшийся поднять себя левитацией хотя бы на пару метров, умудрился влюбиться в свою учительницу математики. Женщина была, без сомнения, красивая и ироничная, и даже не связана узами брака, так что Баки мог его понять. Для первой влюблённости самое то.

И вот теперь друг вздыхал и мечтал признаться, но по совету мудрого Харли решил подготовить почву, чтобы не получить отказ. И не мог бы Тони Старк, человек без сомнения опытный, дать совет, как улучшить свои шансы.

— Я даже не знаю, что меня поражает больше, — сказал, наконец, Тони, когда закончил перечитывать приписку по третьему кругу. — Что они сочли экспертом меня или что у них там уже целый консилиум собрался. 

— Лучше и правда дай им какой-нибудь совет, пока это не сделал Харли, — заметил Баки, складывая руки на груди.

Тони поморщился и отбросил отчёт в сторону.

— Знать бы ещё, какой. И тебя что, совершенно не смущает, что она в два раза его старше?

— Нет, я просто радуюсь, — с каменным лицом сказал Баки. — Что это она, а не он. И тогда совет им пришлось бы спрашивать у меня.

Ошеломлённое лицо Тони с приоткрытым ртом стоило того, чтобы совершить этот дурацкий каминг-аут посреди ночи. Как и того, что глаза Тони вспыхнули весельем и неожиданным интересом, от которого Баки на мгновение стало жарко.

***

Баки проснулся посреди ночи от неясного предчувствия. Несколько секунд он лежал, вслушиваясь, но всё было тихо. Привычно гудели вентиляторы в системных блоках и тикали обычные настенные часы. Если прислушаться, то можно было уловить даже дыхание Тони, который явно не спал.

Решив проверить лично, Баки соскользнул с кровати и отправился к пульту. Тони и правда там сидел, прикрывая рот ладонью и не отрывая взгляда от экрана. Баки прищурился и не удержался от тихого возгласа:

— Паршивцы.

— Хорошая интуиция, солдат, — буркнул Тони, не глядя на него. Баки и сам не мог оторвать взгляда от экрана, где подростки под предводительством Харли куда-то крались. То, что на часах было два часа ночи, их не смущало. Спать они явно не собирались, а судя по исключительно тёмной одежде, опять задумали какую-то пакость.

Наконец, они остановились возле неприметной панели, за которой обнаружился кодовый замок. Одна из девочек, Джесси, положила ладони на стену под панелью, отчего провода стали видны как кости на рентгене, и Харли принялся за взлом.

— Ты знаешь, куда они лезут? — спросил Баки, нервничая сильнее обычного. Резко захотелось есть, но встать и пройти на кухню он не мог, казалось, оторви он взгляд, и контроль над ситуацией будет потерян.

— Секретный архив с высшей степенью защиты, — бесстрастно ответил Тони, что говорило о том, что он на грани нервного срыва. Баки не выдержал, и осторожно положил ладонь ему на плечо, надеясь поддержать. Судя по тому, что Тони даже не дёрнулся, он был не против.

Баки почти минуту тупо смотрел на экран, пытаясь вспомнить, отдавал ли кто задание вскрывать один из архивов Гидры, да ещё так, чтобы он об этом забыл. Или, хуже того, не знал. Но последний отчёт был три дня назад, не содержал он ничего сверхъестественного, а Тони и вовсе не ответил, как делал всегда, когда сказать было нечего.

Так какого чёрта там происходило?!

— Зачем?

— Я, конечно, могу ошибаться, — Тони прочистил горло и устало потёр переносицу. — Но… Кажется им на какой-то вопрос на уроке не ответили.

Баки задумчиво смотрел, как Харли с тихим победным возгласом взломал дверь и дал отмашку остальным проникнуть внутрь. Ни одна из сигнализаций пока не сработала, и всё указывало на то, что эта самоубийственная акция могла закончиться успехом.

Вот только цензурных слов не осталось.

— Ш-шпионы…

— Угу, — согласился Тони.

До утра оставалось ещё много времени.

***

Наташа выглядела непривычно в белом платье в чёрный горох и забранными наверх волосами. Ей шло, но признать в ней шпионку не смог бы и он сам. А рядом с Тони, одетым в официальный костюм, где единственной поблажкой погоде был не пиджак, а жилетка, они и вовсе смотрелись парой.

Баки не знал, испытывал ли он эстетическое наслаждение от этой картины или же неприятно царапавшуюся ревность. Скорее всего, где-то поровну, а от глубокого самокопания его спас Фьюри, пришедший с Марией Хилл для разбора полётов.

В конце концов, Фьюри уже должен был докопаться до всех деталей тех отредактированных отчётов, что отсылал им Тони. Хотя, судя по благостному лицу, ему и узнавать ничего не требовалось. Вот что значит опыт.

— Какие новости? — спросила Мария, сев справа от Баки. 

Вечерело, но в кафе с открытой верандой, где они встретились, почти не было людей. Его отрекомендовал сам Фюри, то ли у него здесь работали хорошие знакомые, то ли должники, но кафе и правда было отличным. Вкусный кофе, нежные пирожные, перед которыми не устояли ни Наташа, ни он сам, и много пространства, позволявшего спокойно говорить обо всём. 

— Все живы, почти все здоровы, не считая мелких травм, счёт за разрушения растёт на глазах, — коротко доложил Тони. 

— Что, даже их учитель химии? — добродушно хмыкнул Фьюри, показывая, что он действительно знал о происходящем гораздо больше, чем содержалось в отчётах.

— К всеобщему великому сожалению, — кивнул Тони. Он сидел, откинувшись на спинку плетёного кресла, не скрывая своего лица ни за солнечными очками, ни за ухмылкой. После того скандала Тони снова начал появляться на людях, когда это было необходимо, но почему-то так и не переехал к себе, предпочитая остаться с Баки на одной территории.

Не то чтобы он был против, конечно.

— Ты написал в последнем отчёте, что часть учеников посадили в карцер, — нахмурилась Мария. — Гидра решила показать зубы и перейти к более жёстким методам воспитания?

— Нет, это просто они идиоты, — закатил глаза Баки. — А от карцера Харли даже в восторге, говорит, у него такой удобной кровати даже дома не было, хоть выспался.

— Их всё-таки поймали на взломе архива, — со вздохом сказал Тони. Баки помнил, как тот хватался за голову и ругался на дикой смеси английского и итальянского, когда паршивцы увлеклись и забыли, зачем они вообще полезли. В итоге их застукали за тем, что они пытались открутить какую-то лампочку, которой, как оказалось, как раз и не хватало Джеку для проекта. — Отчитали, отмыли от пыли, которая там за эти месяцы успела скопиться под полками, и отправили в карцер, чтобы ещё чего-нибудь не сломали.

— И больше никаких последствий?

— Никаких, — подтвердила Наташа, откладывая в сторону ложечку и пустую тарелку. — Я проследила, никто из учителей не отсылал никаких депеш высшему руководству, всё так и осталось в стенах школы.

— Могу сказать одно, — широко улыбнулся Фьюри, от чего Баки едва подавил желание поморщиться. — Несмотря на все неожиданности, план всё-таки работает. 

Тони откровенно закатил глаза на такой оптимизм. Баки столкнулся с ним взглядом и ухмыльнулся, ловя понимающую улыбку в ответ.

У этих паршивцем просто обязано всё получиться.

***

— Мальчики, у нас проблемы, — сказала Наташа, привлекая к себе внимание. Тони поднял голову, но так и не соизволил отлепиться от плеча Баки и встать нормально.

— Школа самоуничтожилась, и дети вырвались на свободу? К нам летит комета, готовая разрушить всё живое на этой планете? Чума мутировала и начала выкашивать всё живое на земле?

— Мне нравится, что детей ты ставишь в один ряд с инопланетной угрозой, — хмыкнул Баки, за что получил взгляд из разряда «ты серьёзно?» и заломленную бровь.

Наташа вздохнула.

— Слишком мелко мыслите. Не хочу цитировать классика, но в школу едет ревизор. В смысле сам Капитан Америка.

Баки медленно отложил в сторону карту, которую они с Тони только что рассматривали, и негромко, тщательно контролируя голос, уточнил:

— Ты прости, но… Что он там забыл?

— Кажется, я знаю, — побледнел Тони, и Баки успокаивающе стиснул его запястье, думая о том, что нервы у всех в последнее время стали совсем ни к чёрту. Даже Наташа казалась беспокойнее обычного, и Баки задавался вопросом: уж не специально ли она заранее покрасилась в белый цвет. В нём же седину не так видно…

— Именно, — кивнула Наташа, падая на диван и утомлённо прикрывая глаза рукой. — Гидра решила, что будет довольно забавно пригласить для лекции одного из нас, благо после амнистии Стив всё ещё довольно популярен. Что может быть ироничнее, чем читать о патриотизме тем, кто потом придёт тебя свергать?

— Вот только они не знают об истинном положении дел… — сказал Баки, судорожно придумывая в своей голове, что можно сказать Стиву, чтобы он не ехал в школу.

— Как и сам Стив.

— Зато дети знают всё, — мрачно сказал Тони и с досадой запустил пальцы себе в волосы, взлохмачивая их. — И у них развязаны руки.

Экран мигнул и переключился на то, что сейчас творилось в школе. Умная П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А уже без приказов понимала, что действительно важно, а что нет.

***

В школе царило волнение и беспокойство. Всех девочек как ветром сдуло, и Харли не сомневался, что каждая из них сейчас торчит перед зеркалом и наводит марафет. В конце концов, сам капитан Америка едет к ним на открытый урок! Чудеса, да и только.

И всем обязательно надо показаться перед ним в лучшем свете.

— Джек-Джек, — Харли склонился к другу, не участвовавшему в общем безумии, а, как и он, сидевшему под деревом с учебником по термодинамике. — А помнишь во время соковианского конфликта Капитан дрался с Железным Человеком?

— Помню, — пробурчал Джек, не отрываясь от книги.

— А у Железного Человека была лазеры, — продолжал свою линию Харли.

— И?

— И Кэпу ничего не было. Может, он огнеупорный?

В глазах Джека зажёгся знакомый огонёк:

— Хорошая теория. Надо проверить!

***

— Может, всё-таки предупредим? — нервно поинтересовался Баки, хрустя пальцами от невозможности встать с места и рвануть прямо в школу.

Тони стоял с бокалом коньяка, кажется, даже вторым, но судя по тому, как дёргался его глаз, первый совершенно не помог. Наташа, уже отмерившая себе валерьянки, протянула пузырёк, и Тони, не раздумывая, булькнул его весь, не надеясь на малые дозы.

— Не успеем.

Позволив Тони сделать глоток, Баки отобрал бокал и прикончил его сам, надеясь, что хоть это поможет.

На экране Стив, совершенно откровенно нервничавший и наверняка прокручивавший в своей голове очередную прочувствованную речь, входил в ворота школы и приветствовал детей.

***

Виски приятно обжёг горло, и Баки поёрзал в кресле, пытаясь найти удобную позу. Он казался себе разморенным на солнышке котом, настолько спокойно и уютно он себя чувствовал. Тони сидел напротив и крутил в руках свой бокал, в кои-то веки никуда не срываясь.

Неделя прошла на удивление мирно, дети прекратили устраивать дебоши и взялись за ум. Ни одного происшествия за целых шесть дней, и правда повод устроить праздник.

Удивило только то, что Тони предпочёл отметить его с ним, а не с кем-нибудь ещё.

Баки, не стесняясь, в открытую рассматривал Тони, впервые за столько лет любуясь живым человеком, а не оружием или техникой. Но Тони стоил каждого восхищённого взгляда не столько своей внешностью, сколько своим умом и характером, заставлявшим двигаться вперёд каждого, кто попал на его орбиту. 

— Не жалеешь? — вдруг спросил Тони, глядя на него в упор. Баки пожал плечами, раздумывая, как именно он может ответить на этот вопрос. Вернее, о чём именно в его жизни он мог бы пожалеть, а о чём — нет.

— Уточни.

— Что я вытащил тебя из криосна и Ваканды, оторвав от Роджерса.

— Странный вопрос, — усмехнулся Баки, глядя на то, как играет виски в тусклом свете настольной лампы. Этой комнате отчаянно не хватало камина и открытого огня, но нельзя же получить всё и сразу. Сама эта ситуация, где они вдвоём, никуда не спешат и разговаривают о личном, была из разряда рождественских чудес. — Благодаря этому я получил работу…

— Постоянный геморрой в виде несносных детей, мечтающих то ли убиться, то ли убить окружающих, невыносимого соседа, постоянное враньё лучшему другу и раннюю седину несмотря на всю сыворотку. Барнс, ты вообще в курсе, что у тебя появились седые волосы?

— Поверь, часть из них я заработал ещё во вторую мировую, когда бегал за Стивом и не давал ему помереть от избытка героизма, — проворчал Баки и улыбнулся. Ему было хорошо и спокойно, и он не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы сказать правду.

Тем более что Тони спрашивал искренне.

— А что насчёт остального… Дети — несносные поганцы, но без них было бы скучно. Друг и сам не святой, Стив искренне уверен, что я не знаю и половины того, что он пытается скрыть. Я, конечно, намеренно не искал, но… — Баки пожал плечами, и Тони рассмеялся, расшифровывая окончание. 

— Да, из него никудышный лгун. Хотя иногда он может.

— Ну, гораздо реже, чем ему бы хотелось, — улыбнулся Баки, глядя прямо на Тони и встречая его ответный взгляд. — С соседом же мне просто повезло. Захочешь, не найдёшь такого.

— Да неужели, — тихо ответил Тони, и от его тона, спокойного, но словно со скрытой искрой, стало жарко.

— Да, — кивнул Баки и крепче стиснул бокал, чтобы сидеть спокойно. — Хотя, если понадобится, я бы искал.

Зрачки Тони расширились в ответ на его слова, и Баки впервые поблагодарил сыворотку в своей крови за то, что он не покраснел.

***

— Проклятье! — воскликнул Харли, подёргав дверь. — Нас заперли!

Питер подошёл ближе и сам убедился, что их действительно закрыли снаружи. Видимо, когда они ушли в чулан разгребать старые, невесть как оказавшиеся здесь подшивки газет, в которых они хотели найти материал для статьи, уборщица прошлась по этажу и закрыла все двери.

— Мы на третьем этаже, — Питер прикусил губу и покосился на друга. С одной стороны он мог бы просто взять и воспользоваться своими силами, но мистер Старк чётко предупредил, что ему нельзя этого делать. Он здесь находился благодаря своим мозгам, а не способностям, которые были известны всему миру. Нечего Гидре знать, что у неё в школе находится один из Мстителей.

— Там я видел водосток, достаточно крепкий, здание новое, так что он не должен был сильно проржаветь, — Харли деловито подошёл к окну и, открыв его, высунулся по пояс наружу.

— Это если строители хорошо его сварили, — выступил за глас разума Питер, но Харли привычно его проигнорировал.

— Да брось! Неужели ты предлагаешь проторчать здесь всю ночь, без ужина и подушек? Я решительно не согласен. Будем лезть.

— Может, я хотя бы первый? — безнадёжно предложил Питер, но Харли лишь презрительно фыркнул и перекинул ногу через подоконник.

***

Тони бесшумно опустился на крепкую ветку дерева, способную, как оказалось, выдержать одновременно вес Зимнего Солдата и Железного Человека. Когда по разговору стало понятно, что Харли с Питером и правда собрались спускаться без страховки с третьего этажа по водостоку, то оба, не сговариваясь, рванули туда. Все мысли о конспирации отошли на второй план, остался только гнев на паршивцев и страх за них же. И ладно Питер, не факт, что он себе хоть одну кость сломает, а вот Харли может разбиться насмерть, сорвись он с такой высоты.

Домчавшись до школы в рекордные пять минут, благо Тони летал быстро, а школа располагалась совсем рядом как раз на такой случай, они оба скрылись в ветках дерева, оценивая ситуацию. Пока всё шло хорошо, мальчишки преодолели пол этажа и медленно, но уверенно двигались вниз.

Впрочем, как оказалось, не одни они наблюдали за этим зрелищем с ужасом.

Куратор стоял в сторонке и, не отрываясь, смотрел на мальчишек. Он молчал, и лишь его нервный жест, которым он дёргал себя за волосы, показывал, чего ему это стоило. Баки уважительно покачал головой, понимая, что нервы у мужика просто стальные. А мозги отлично работали, потому что любой громкий окрик мог сбить паршивцам концентрацию, и полетели бы они вниз.

— Я не удивлюсь, если после этого в школе откроют курс скалолазанья, — едва слышно произнёс Тони, открыв щиток. Он тоже заметил куратора, и теперь его взгляд перебегал с детей на него. — Как думаешь, его инфаркт не шибанёт?

— Если они благополучно спустятся, то нет, — так же тихо ответил Баки.

Наконец, паршивцы достигли той высоты, с которой можно было бы безопасно спрыгнуть, чем они и воспользовались. Не успели Баки с Тони облегчённо выдохнуть, как к детям бросился куратор, заключая их в крепкие объятия. Впрочем, длились они недолго, и почти сразу же до них донёсся громкий прочувственный монолог о правилах поведения и безопасности в школе. 

— По-моему, он что-то говорит про карцер, — прислушавшись, сказал Баки, наблюдая за тем, как куратор уводит детей в школу.

— Туда им и дорога, — безжалостно ответил Тони.

— И я слышал что-то про ремень.

— Думаешь, у него рука поднимется?

— У меня бы поднялась.

— Задницы потом болеть будут, — удовлетворённо сказал Тони и прикрыл глаза. Было видно, насколько он сейчас устал и перенервничал, а когда всё закончилось, усталость навалилась вдвойне.

— Нам пора, — тихо сказал Баки, подавляя желание провести рукой по морщинке на лбу, чтобы её разгладить. Не время и не место. — Отчёта всё равно не будет, так что…

— Так что можно просто лечь спать, — с чувством сказал Тони и, притянув к себе Баки, стартовал в небо.

***

Баки разбудил стук в окно. Он бесшумно сел, вглядываясь в темноту, и не сразу понял, что звук издавал голубь. Обычный почтовый голубь, снова постучавший клювом в стекло.

Тони приподнял всколоченную голову от подушки и хрипло, спросонья, спросил:

— Что там?

— Кажется, наши детишки всё-таки освоили доставку отчётов голубиной почтой, — устало сказал Баки, открывая окно и впуская птицу внутрь. Та деликатно села на подоконник, протянула лапу с письмом и почти сразу же улетела, стоило Баки освободить её от ноши.

Письмо в его руках мгновенно уплотнилось, превратившись в обычный лист бумаги. Видимо, кто-то из ведьмочек наколдовал, одна из них, кажется, как раз сидела над нужным параграфом в учебнике. 

— Я потрясён их настойчивостью, — Тони подкатился под бок и, перегнувшись через Баки, включил настольную лампу. Но вместо привычного почерка Питера они увидели чужой. Острые буквы прыгали, словно блохи, а перечёркнутые слова выдавали, что автор писал второпях и чуть ли не на коленке. 

— Это же куратор, — ошеломлённо выдохнул Тони, вырывая лист у Баки из рук и вчитываясь в строчки.

«Уважаемые Мстители. Вы, больные ублюдки (зачёркнуто), в очередной раз потрясли меня своим коварством. Ваш план стоил мне кучу нервов (зачёркнуто) оказал на меня необходимое воздействие, и теперь я, чтобы не поседеть ещё больше (зачёркнуто), смиренно беру на себя обязанность Питера и отсылаю вам еженедельный, тут и ежедневных мало! (зачёркнуто) отчёт. Обязуюсь и впредь связываться с вами данным способом.

Искренне, уже ваш (зачёркнуто), бывший агент Гидры.

P.S. Хотя с конспирацией у вас не очень»

Баки, воспользовавшись тем, что Тони истерично хохотал, уткнувшись ему в плечо, взял письмо в руки и перечитал его ещё раз. Судя по всему выходило, что план и правда работал. Кто бы мог подумать. Паршивцы и правда… справились?

— Кажется, начало положено, — отсмеявшись, сказал Тони.

— Да, — согласился Баки и, отложив в сторону письмо, лёг обратно в постель. Тони лежал рядом, лукаво поблёскивая глазами, и это было ещё одним началом, от которого перехватывало дух. — Хотя, не думаю, что они на этом остановятся.

— Я даже не сомневаюсь, — улыбнулся Тони, отвечая разом и на прямой, и на не озвученный вопрос. — У них всё ещё впереди.


End file.
